


HalusaTwin Drunk Lucifer: Creation of Angels

by KathyPrior42



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42
Summary: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hdDbbWkkHZo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	HalusaTwin Drunk Lucifer: Creation of Angels

Another story made by fan Voice Actor and YouTuber, HalusaTwin

“In the beginning, there was nothing. My father (God) was the only being in existence, floating around the void. He was bored and lonely. Because he had contempt for the blackness, he created me and my brethren, the nine Choirs of Angels. I (Lucifer) was created first. I was given powers. Then He created the other eight choirs after my clan. The Choirs go like this in rank order from top to bottom: Seraphim, Cherubim, Thrones, Dominions, Powers, Virtues, Principalities, Archangels, and Angels. Each angel rank had a different job, a different responsibility. I was responsible for the light. They called me the Light Bringer. Then I ended up with the nickname The Morning Star, which you call the sun.  
The Archangels are basically like God’s army.  
The Seraphim was my army.  
Powers are kind of like lawyers.  
Virtues control emotional stuff.  
Principalities are about balance.  
The Dominions are about the different regions of space.  
The Thrones were the first.  
Cherubims were weird.  
But angels are like the general public, if you will.  
If you’re a good girl or boy, you go to Heaven and become an angel. My brother Michael (“mix-ale”). The nine Choirs were to watch over our universe, to know things like planets and wildlife. God got bored of us, we were perfect. He created man. He gave you something he never gave the other angels: the power of creation. Then the angels had to look after humans. I thought it was tedious. Some angels would go down to Earth to mate with women, thus creating the Neaphim. They said “let’s go down and make relations with the ladies.” Obviously, that’s not allowed. So basically, this brings us to when I tried to I take over my father for the throne. Because I believed that such things were unfair. So I began my rebellion and most of the Archangels were my allies. Some of them opposed me and joined Michael, Gabriel, Raphael. Azrael though, was half and half. Not surprising being the chosen Angel of Death."


End file.
